


Miao?

by will_p



Series: Index Catulorum [8]
Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Cats, I wrote this in 2009, M/M, Ridiculous
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-01 20:50:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10199858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/will_p/pseuds/will_p
Summary: Brendon ama gli animali, davvero.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Per il prompt _tema libero! [100 parole]_ del [COW-T #7](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/111668.html) @ [maridichallenge](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/). (#salvalaVeggente #salvailmondo) (#teamTSH ftw!) Siccome per questa settimana il motto del mio team è Vetusta Fabula Servanda Est (L'antica fic andava portata in salvo), ecco una drabble del DUEMILANOVE (2009). #addio

Brendon ama gli animali, davvero. È da quando aveva quattro anni che ne vuole uno e i suoi si rifiutavano di lasciargli avere un cane, o un gatto, o un _pesce_. Li ama, davvero.  
  
Questo non gli impedisce di prendere Dylan per la collottola e spostarlo di peso dal grembo di Jon, ignorando il miagolio offeso. Si siede sulle gambe di Jon e gli stringe le braccia al collo, affondando il naso nel punto dove finisce il suo maglione e inizia il suo collo.  
  
Jon lo guarda stranito.  
  
Brendon alza gli occhi e, innocente, gli si struscia sulla guancia. "Miao?"


End file.
